Derroche
by Astrea-nike
Summary: Songfic.La mañana que precede a su cumpleaños. Hanamichi despierta y recuerda como ha derrochado su amor en una noche de pasión. ¿Acaso no era el regalo que él quería?


Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las frases en_ cursiva_ son de la cancion _Derroche_ propiedad de Ana Belén.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Derroche_**

_Y la noche fue testigo de esta inmensa locura..._

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo despierto mirando fijamente el hueco vacío que has dejado en mi cama.

Intentando comprender lo sucedido anoche

Intentando asimilar lo evidente de tu ausencia

Tu calor empieza a escaparse del hueco del colchón, mientras yo, impotente, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo al igual que las lagrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas humedeciendo la almohada.

¿Cómo pude ser tan iluso!

¡De llegar a creer que al presentarte la noche de mi cumpleaños ibas a quedarte por siempre a mi lado!

¡De llegar a dar crédito de que renunciarías a tu más grande sueño por mí!

¿Pero que iba a pensar?

Cuando apenas unas horas fuiste mío por completo, gimiendo mi nombre como en un ritual de magia antigua que implicaba un contrato verbal con el ser invocado.

Cuando conservo tu aroma en cada rincón de mi cuerpo y el calor de tus caricias aun no se ha desvanecido de mi piel desnuda

Pero tan solo debo conformarme a que me quede un recuerdo de un amor derrochado en una noche de pasión

Resignarme a que la sensación de haber malgastado mis recién abandonados dieciocho años de vida me acompañe siempre

Me doy cuenta de que el sol arde con plenitud.

Pero no quiero levantarme y comenzar otro nuevo año de vida vacía, una existencia sin ti.

Eso significa darte por perdido definitivamente cuando tu estancia aun palpita en la atmósfera mi habitación

¡Todo mi ser se rebela contra eso!

¿Pero que hacer?

¡Y yo me llamo Genio!

¡No, soy un verdadero idiota como tu bien me calificaste

Mi cabeza sólo puede rememorar...

Música. Risas. Regalos. Comida. Alcohol. Confeti

Estaban todos mis amigos celebrando mi decimonoveno aniversario pero me faltabas tú.

Seguro que estabas preparando tu viaje, que se realizaría tan solo un día después de mi cumpleaños.

No dejaba que mi desolación por tu partida a EEUU se reflejara en mi cara, y así estaba, participando en la fiesta cuando por dentro me retorcía de las oportunidades perdidas, de las horas malgastadas pensando en como confesarme a ti.

Pero la cobardía que me producía tu posible rechazo, siempre fue superior a mí

Aunque sonaba, y suena, estúpido, me habían rechazado miles de chicas pero tenia grabado a fuego de que si tú lo hubieras hecho mi alma hubiera conocido el infierno de la desolación mas profunda.

Aunque no sé que es peor, que me hubieras desdeñado o haberme dejado probar la miel de tu maravilloso cuerpo y después quitármela de golpe

¡Maldito Rukawa!

¡Maldito mil veces yo por no ser capaz de retenerte!

Por eso anoche, aunque era motivo de celebración por mi nacimiento, también significaba el comienzo de mis días más grises.

Sin nuestras rutinarias peleas

Sin nuestros entrenamientos juntos

Privado de la mera presencia de tu persona

Todo eso me hacia pedazos por dentro tal como esta ocurriendo ahora

Entonces vaticinaba que nadie podía suplir tu ausencia.

Me duele saber que no me equivocaba, mientras mi alma no sabe como calificarte...

Como demonio al condenar, al averno, a mi alma torturada a sufrir, un enamoramiento, en silencio

Como ángel por concederme mi mayor deseo y hacerme volar al cielo de tu cuerpo

_El reloj de cuerda suspendido  
El teléfono desconectado__  
En una mesa, dos copas de vino_  
_Y a la noche se le fue la mano_

A una hora avanzada la gente se marchaba.

Me quede solo, gracias a mis padres que me dejaron la casa para hacer la celebración sin impedimentos.

Me deje caer en el sillón completamente muerto de pena por hacerme a la cruel idea de no verte mas

El ruido del timbre llamó mi atención. Parecía que ha sido pulsado con timidez.

Y al abrir la puerta no pude creer lo que me mostraban mis ojos

¡Estabas enfrente de mí!

Con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y mirando al suelo. Parecías estar infundiéndote valor

Y para aumentar mi sorpresa y alegría me pediste que si te dejaba pasar. A lo que yo no dude en un instante

—¿Quieres?— Te ofrecí al ver que miraste absorto la botella con ese liquido color tan semejante a la sangre.

En aquellos momentos estaba seguro de que te daría la mía propia con tal de que te quedaras conmigo para la eternidad

_Una luz rosada imaginamos  
Comenzamos por probar el vino__  
con mirarnos todo lo dijimos_  
_Y a la noche se le fue la mano_

Aceptaste la copa y bebiste pausadamente, tomándote tu tiempo, como si por alguna razón necesitabas reflexionar.

Yo me quedé embelesado y deseoso de sentirme parte de ese liquido que fluía por tu garganta.

¡Tenia celos!

¡El ya formaba parte de tu cuerpo y yo no!

La botella quedo medio vacíasin que fuéramos capaces de romper el silencio formado alrededor de nosotros.

Nos habíamos bebido casi todo la ambrosía.

Estaba mas desinhibido y tu también.

Veía en tus ojos un manifiesto de mi propia alma

Quizá por ello cada vez ansiaba mas verme reflejado en tus pupilas y mis piernas se acercaron moviéndose hacia ti como si tuvieran vida propia

Nuestras respiraciones, nerviosas, se cruzaron.

Desconocía de quien era este incesante repiqueteo que sonaba en mis oídos

¿Mi corazón o el tuyo?

—¿qué haces aquí?- salió de mis labios entrecortadamente

—Vine a darte tu regalo— me contestaste con voz seductora

Solo supe que todo lo que me provocas, surgió a la superficie de mi ser y me arrolló con fuerza.

Quería dejarme arrastrar por el deseo.

Anhelaba dejarme llevar por los sentimientos

Yo mismo tome mi presente

_Si pudiera contar todo lo que sentí_  
_No quedo un lugar que no anduviera en ti_

Mis labios acogieron a los tuyos guardándolos como si fueran un preciado tesoro que desee, deseo y deseare solo para mí.

Tu, mi mayor sueño, derritiéndote entre mis brazos por mis incipientes caricias.

Yo, tu mayor quimera, encendiéndome por tus besos que me producen un estado casi místico

No sé muy bien como llegamos a mi cuarto en medio de una tormenta de roces que de lejos parecía amainar.

Envueltos en un huracán de bajas pasiones, desconociendo porque lo llaman "bajas" si en aquel instante me encumbró a lo mas alto de mi existencia, que dejo nuestras prendas desperdigadas por el camino

Caímos a la cama prodigándonos en una lucha de pasionales besos en la que lo que menos importaba era el ganador.

_Besos, ternura  
Que derroche de amor_  
_Cuanta locura_

Te deseo, te quiero, te amo.

¡Mi zorro!

Te lo demostré con cada caricia que te dedicaron mis manos rindiéndote culto con total devoción.

Mis yemas dibujaron el contorno de tu cara mientras tus iris azulados me transmitían un inconmensurable amor, algo de lo que solo tú eres capaz.

Tus párpados, tu recta nariz, tus finos labios son los terrenos que exploré y exigí para mi dominio.

Y tu te dejaste gobernar suspirando quedamente presa de la satisfacción de tenerme a voluntad

Me sumergí en esa mar de nieve que es tu torso, como un naufrago a la deriva, pero tu no fuiste un agitado mar, si no que cálido y sosegado, acogiste el barco de mis manos que se meció deslizándose entre tu dermis y desembarcó en las pequeñas islas de tus pezones

Pero tanto deseo reprimido hizo que no fuera suficiente

_Que no acabe esta noche  
ni esta luna de abril_  
_Para entrar en el cielo  
no es preciso morir_

¡Kaede!

Si supieras lo que desee que se detuviera el tiempo cuando reclamé la tupida selva de tu entrepierna y tu temblabas, aferrándote a la sabana, entre suspiros y jadeos ahogados.

Me concediste todo y vi mi ansiada meta. El robusto y firme tronco.

Pero aun no deseaba explorarlo, lo que quería era mis manos se perdieran entre los campos de tus muslos e iniciaran un camino de placer desde tus pies hasta que ascendí, coronando la cima

Tu palpitante miembro fue mío

Y todo tu cuerpo se estremeció de desespero, de gozo, de desahogo, de lujuria, de éxtasis... de amor.

Y a partir de ese momento, ya no reprimiste los placenteros sonidos que salían de tu boca

_Parecíamos dos irracionales_  
_Que se iban a morir mañana_

Todo mi ser imploraba amor y una lascivia visceral, cubriéndote de tórridos besos y abrasantes caricias.

Y tu me hacías el amor con tus suaves manos, tus ardientes labios y tu delicosa lengua.

Nuestra piel llegó a ser algo flamígero

Nuestros ojos destilaban un brillo febril

Nuestra boca no conocía otra cosa que no fuera gemir sin control

Nuestro cuerpo producía un aroma que azuzaba nuestro animal instinto carnal

Ambos disfrutábamos del otro con un hambre in crescendo

_Derrochábamos,  
no importaba nada__  
Las reservas de los manantiales_

Pronto mi cuerpo simplemente suspiraba de placer al hacer sentir al tuyo escondido entre mis brazos y embriagando parte de mí con cada roce

Mis dedos se empeñaron en conquistar tu deliciosa cueva sopesando las montañas que tapan su oculta entrada, acariciándolas, meciéndolas con ternura.

Humedecí mis apéndices articulados con mi saliva y tu me mirabas extasiado.

Ambos estabamos sudados, y nuestros genitales mojados, impregnados de nuestros fluidos que manaban fruto del intenso ejercicio sexual

No pusiste ningún impedimento pero aun así la conquista fue difícil, era terreno virgen.

Pero perdimos la cordura en pos de la pasión que nos inspiraba fusionar nuestros cuerpos.

Y pronto suplicaste por mas, a la vez que mis húmedos dedos invadían, dilatando, tu angosta entrada

Hice caso de tus ruegos y mi pene se internó en ti

Mi pecho pegado a tu espalda, mis caderas a tu trasero y nuestras manos entrelazadas al igual que nuestros cuerpos, mientras comenzaba la danza de amor suavemente, que al momento se desató en un baile lleno de un furioso frenesí culminando en un poderoso orgasmo mutuo cuando reconocí tu punto de placer máximo

_Y la noche es testigo de esta inmensa locura  
Nuestra ruta de amor, se convierte en ternura_

Te giraste. Me miraste

Me deseaste buenas noches con un tierno beso.

Te habías quedado dormido en mis brazos.

Yo fui incapaz de cerrar los ojos enhebrando tus negros cabellos en mis manos

¡Tenia pánico de que llegara la mañana!

¡Un miedo atroz de no encontrarte al volver a abrir los ojos!

Pero lo desterré pensando en que me habías regalado la mejor noche de mi existencia

No ha valido de nada

He despertado de mi sueño dándome de bruces contra la dura realidad

Pongo fin a la apatía levantándome

Estupefacto, veo un sobre inmaculado que me espera en la mesilla.

Extrañado, no soy capaz de procesar nada. Me limito a cogerlo y lo abro

Contiene una carta de tu puño y letra

Parece que estoy escuchando tu voz susurrarme esas palabras, formando frases de amor, de soledad, de pena que me desgarran el corazón.

Un secreto, que nos une, no confesado a tiempo

El papel acaba mojado con el agua salada que producen mis ojos

¡ Estuviste tan perdido como yo y no me di cuenta!

Guardo la carta con cuidado. Pues aunque triste, es la maravillosa prueba de nuestro vinculo, de que me has correspondido religiosamente.

Y noto que el sobre contiene otra cosa

Es una postal, no es la típica de felicitación. Es una fotografía panorámica propia de una tienda de recuerdos

Reconozco el sitio.

Es el United Center, el estadio de los Chicago Bulls , la ciudad que ahora es tu hogar

Despliego la tarjeta.

El papel desnudo esta recubierto de dos frases

La primera parece haber sido añadida con prisa y reza " Te equivocaste de regalo, idiota"

Siento la cólera invadir mis sentidos

¡Estúpido zorro ¿ Acaso todo ha sido una maquiavélica burla?

Sin embargo, la segunda es clara: "Hanamichi Sakuragi, te espero aquí"

Mis dedos tiemblan por el posible significado de esa unión de letras.

Y no me equivoco, el sobre guarda celosamente algo más.

Mis lagrimas vuelven a fluir, esta vez de plena alegría al comprobar el regalo que tenias planeado darme desde un principio

¡Un billete de avión con destino a Chicago, a mi nombre, para viajar el tres de abril!

Sonrío ampliamente. Mi espíritu esta por fin en paz

He tomado una decisión y no temo a las consecuencias

¡Mi Kaede, mi zorro, mi alma gemela!

Ya no temo malgastar mi tiempo vital porque estaremos juntos

Mañana, y siempre, volveremos a derrochar amor amparados en la oscuridad de la noche

_... Nuestra ruta de amor, se convirtió en ternura_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**N/A: Aplicandome el refran "Mas vale tarde que nunca". Esta es mi celebracion del 1 de abril con mi primer songfic y mi primer POV

Feliz cumpleaños a Hanamichi Sakuragi!

PD: lo se, demasiado cursi, demasiado simple... ¡ pero al menos espero que valga para pasar un buen rato!


End file.
